This invention relates generally to cassette tape players miniaturized and lightened in weight so as to be handy to carry, and more particularly to a portable cassette tape player which has an exterior case capable of being maintained in a waterproof and dustproof condition and is controllable to make it perform a desired operation with the exterior case being in the waterproof and dustproof condition.
A cassette tape player which works with a usual compact cassette tape and has the dimensions of an exterior case miniaturized to be slightly larger than the external dimensions of a cassette of the compact cassette tape except in a thickness thereof, is often used outdoors as a portable apparatus. Such a cassette tape player as often used outdoors is frequently placed in a situation where water and dust can easily enter into the exterior case which can cause trouble and abnormal operations due to the water and dust which enters the exterior case. Accordingly, it is desired that a waterproof and dustproof exterior case be provided for a cassette tape player which is used outdoors, and in the case of the waterproof and dustproof exterior case, a control panel portion which is formed on the exterior case should be provided therein with control buttons which engage with an internal mechanism must be positively sealed.